Blue Eyes
by Karadora
Summary: Three years have passed since the night at the Senator's house, and Emma is trying to recover and piece her life back together, but Jackson's bosses have other plans. Can Jackson save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or its characters, however Emma is of my own creation.

Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, this is a sequel to my other story Green Eyes. I highly recommend reading Green Eyes first, or you may not understand everything in this story. For my readers who have waited for this sequel thank you a lot and please read and review.

Chapter 1:

"Eric. I mean it. I'm fine." Emma insisted over the phone, even though she didn't sound so sure herself. The truth was that she felt like she was suffocating, and she knew Eric could tell. To his credit though, he didn't push it and respected her need to regain some independence. After all, that was the point of this trip. It was Maria's birthday and she had begged Emma to be there. Considering the fact the Maria barley spoke anymore Emma couldn't say no. Eric wanted to be there with her but with Joe's wedding coming up he couldn't risk it, and Emma in a way didn't want him there.

Emma took a deep breath and sighed into the phone. "I do want you here Eric. I mean it, but I just…I need to re-establish my own independence, and I'll only be gone a week." Emma bit her bottom lip as Eric fell silent on the other side of the line. She could almost see him pacing through the living room with his phone, running his fingers through his hair as he always did when he knew he was defeated.

"I Know Em, I just worry about you."

"Me too. Which is why I have to do this. Look the flight will be here soon, and the layover in Atlanta is only about an hour. That's just enough time to make my next flight. Maria and her mother will be there waiting for me. I won't be alone. Trust me." Emma continued to insist. It wasn't a lie either. This place was packed with businessmen and tourists all hurrying to and fro in search for their own terminals.

"Besides," Emma continued, " Joe and Ana need you. You have the rehearsal dinner and everything."

"Ya. I know your right, but damn, I never thought he would find someone to settle down with it must be nice. " Emma couldn't help but wince at the slightly bitter tone in his voice. A few months ago, after Joe and Ana announced their engagement, Eric had taken Emma out to the woods for a little get away. When he pulled out the small diamond ring, she wanted so badly to say yes but she chocked. She had so much on her own mind that she couldn't stay focused and she just wasn't ready yet to try to learn how to be a wife. After all, she was still trying to find the difference between survivor and victim.

"Eric…" she said softly wishing she could pull him close and kiss him gently on the forehead like she used to.

"I know I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I want to Eric. You have no idea how much I want to."

"You just can't. I get it." Eric's words were strained, but Emma could hear him trying to hide the bitterness. He wasn't angry he was just hurt and she knew he was trying his hardest to be patient.

The phone fell silent, neither of them saying anything as Emma continued to weave in and out of the crowd. She tried to bite back the startled gasp as a man crashed into her, but she still let out a little squeak. Like a mouse. Carson's words drifted through her mind and she grasped her back tighter to her hip.

"Eric" she chocked out, suddenly seeing bright green eyes everywhere she looked. Not here she thought over and over again ordering herself to calm down. He wasn't here, he was gone and it was over. She just had to relax.

"Emma!" Eric called panicky into the phone.

"I'm….I'm fine it's just the crowds, I some guy bumped into me and I…Once I get to the terminal and into a seat I'll be fine. I promise."

"Em, I'll only ask one more time, but are you sure you're okay." Eric's voice almost broke her heart. He blamed himself for a lot of what happened, and no matter how many times she tried to reassure him he shrugged her off by telling her she was the one he was concerned about and no one else. She was glad for his help, and she felt safe with him, but almost 4 years had passed and she couldn't be smothered any more. She wanted to move on with her life, and start living again. Obviously, she wanted to spend that life with Eric, but she couldn't drag him down with her. She had to find her way on her own before she could fix things between the two of them.

"No I'm not," she answered truthfully her voice quiet, "But I have to try." Eric fell silent. "I don't agree with this." Eric said "but I can understand. I love you Em, I can be there as soon as you need me. All you have to do is ask."

"I know love, and I miss you already."

"Alright. I love you Em, Later."

"Later." Em replied hitting the end call button. They both decided they would never say goodbye, goodbye was too final and after what she had faced, she knew it was too easy for everything to end without warning.

Emma continued past the terminals until she found her own. She kept her arms crossed over her chest protectively as if she could hide behind them. She glanced around and was glad to see that no one seemed to be watching her. She glanced over at the board, and saw that her flight was still on schedule. At least that was working out well. In about two hours, she would be safely on the plane, and on her way to Atlanta. There she wouldn't have to worry about the crowd because she would be catching her next flight immediately. "It's for Maria," she thought to herself, trying to remind herself why she was doing all of this. Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and thought again of Eric. She wanted so badly to relay on him, but she knew she had to face her independence eventually. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and scanned her surroundings again. If she didn't find someplace to curl up and hide from the crowd she would be on the phone in moments begging Eric to come get her. From her terminal she could see several different food courts including a tex-mex restaurant, a pub, and a small café with round tables. It took her a moment, but she decided that the café would be her best bet.

The café was small and only had a few things for sale. But it was set back a little bit allowing her to see all around, without leaving her back open for some stranger to startle her. She scanned over the sandwiches trying to decide on turkey, ham, or tuna. She smirked slightly at the idea that choosing a type of sandwich was the hardest choice she ever had to make. In the end she decided a plan turkey sandwich loaded with veggies. She wasn't going to get a drink but the berry smoothie was just too tempting and she couldn't help herself.

There was an empty table in the corner of the siting area and she slid into the seat against the wall. It was a perfect seat out of the way, but she could still see the terminal with perfect clarity. Two hours and counting she mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Flight 2536 to Atlanta will now begin boarding" a high-pitched female voice announced over the loudspeaker. Emma let out a sigh of relief. It was about time, she thought to herself as she gathered her side bag and tossed her trash into the nearest can. Ticket in hand, she moved back towards her terminal and joined the long line of passengers waiting to board. She couldn't explain how excited she was to finally be getting on the plane. It finally felt like she was getting somewhere and soon enough she would be with Maria.

Maria. Emma hadn't seen her in almost three years. After the incident Maria went to stay with her grandmother until everything could be sorted out. It was the only way they could keep her out of the press' grasp and hidden from anyone who wanted to harm her. Unfortunately that meant that Emma was the main focus of the press, and she couldn't watch Maria the way she wanted to. It was something Emma needed. She needed to hold the little girl close and tight and make sure she was doing okay. Emma had spoken with her several times, but it wasn't enough. She had to see with her own eyes, and maybe then everything would be alright.

"Enjoy your flight." She heard the attendant say to the brunette women in front of her drawing Emma back to the present. She held out her own ticket allowing the lady to swipe it under the scanner, and stepped onto the walkway. Almost there, she reminded herself as she followed the brunette in front of her, trying to ignore the myriad of people behind her.

When she stepped onto the plane she was thrilled to see that it was a nice size, with 3 seats on one side and two on the other. Even if it wasn't much bigger, the seat still looked a bit larger, so maybe she would be able to feel a little more comfortable and less cramped. She followed the stream of people down the aisle, pausing here and there while people tried to stuff there oversized bags into the overhead compartments. It always amazed her how much stuff people had to have with them on the plane. It only slowed everyone down and made everything so complicated. It was as if every single passenger had forgotten how a circle can't fit in a square. She let out a frustrated sigh and slid under the brunette as she struggled to fit her suitcase into the overhead compartment. Emma was glad she had a window seat, even though it did suck that there would be two other people sitting so close to her but she didn't have much of a choice.

Emma settled into her seat sliding her backpack under the seat in front of her and opening the shade on the window. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could just focus on what was outside of the plane and forget about everyone else on it.

"Damn…suitcase!" Emma couldn't help but look back at the brunette girl who was still struggling with her case. It wasn't really her fault it wouldn't fit, it was the person ahead of her who stuffed a giant bag into the compartment. The women's case was a smaller than standard carry-on, and Emma couldn't blame her for her frustration. Even though she couldn't see her face, she could tell the woman was tense and shaking slightly. A normal person might not have noticed it, but Emma knew the signs of anxiety all too well. Em slide over and stood up trying to help her maneuver the suitcase in.

"Thanks." The girl muttered, "But I probably should just give up. I knew I shouldn't do this." For some reason, Emma didn't think she was talking about the suitcase, but she seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Nonsense" A man's voice said causing Emma's whole body to tense, but she forced herself to calm down. "We'll just move this other one…" the man mumbled as he grabbed the suitcase pulling it out and yanking it to the side with one arm, before pushing the girl's case into place. There, see. It's not that bad." Emma nodded and slid back to her seat, glancing over at the man. He screamed alpha male with large arms, and tight abs, and broad form. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, and Emma couldn't help but cringe into her seat a little. Sure he seemed nice enough, but she couldn't help but feel threatened. It had become an unfortunate but natural response for her lately.

"Thanks," the brunette said sliding into the seat next to her. "You too." She said turning to face Emma, "For trying"

" It's nothing" Emma mumbled quietly as she began picking at the polish on her fingernails. The brunette smiled awkwardly and looked away, scooting slightly closer to Emma as the man sat down.

"The names Dom by the way," the man started turning towards the brunette, "Short for Domanic of course, or Dominao which is what grandma used to call me, no matter how much I hated that." Emma couldn't help but crack a smile as the man continued to ramble. He looked overconfident, but the moment he started talking he seemed more socially anxious then even she was.

"Nice to meet you Dom, I'm Emma." She responded, feeling awkward at the idea of attempting to speak over the brunette who still seemed really tense and uncomfortable. Was the girl getting a different vibe from Dom then Em was? Maybe there was something that she was missing, Emma wondered to herself. Relax she thought letting out a frustrated sigh. After all, the point of this trip was too allow herself to open up to others again.

"The pleasure is mine" Dom said with a little too much honesty, and Emma smiled in return sliding back into her seat. Trusting was too hard she thought to herself.

"Flight 2536 to Atlanta this is your captain speaking, please turn off all cellphones and electronics as we will be taking off soon. Please stay seated and enjoy your flight, attendants will be around with refreshments as soon as we hit cruising altitude. Enjoy."

Emma pulled out her phone, and stared for a moment at the background screen of Eric. She wasn't going to bother him anymore but he would want to know she was taking off.

"Taking off now. Will text when we land. Luv u" Emma texted quickly, turning her phone off before she could receive his reply. Sometimes attendants could get really angry about those things. Emma glanced around as she relaxed feeling relived. Nothing could happen to her once she was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

Emma had always loved flying. She enjoyed staring out the window over the clouds, and watching the lights below, flying like she was greater than everything around. Sooner than later, she would be back with Maria, and finally starting to get on with her life.

She glanced over her shoulder as she felt the brunette shift in her seat. The poor thing looked terrified gripping her arm rests so tightly her knuckles were bright white. Her muscles seemed so tense that she was shaking. Emma couldn't help but feel guilty about her own sense of safety. She could only guess it was because she had experienced things that made the idea of a plane crash seem silly. She could only wonder if she would ever have the chance to experience a rationale everyday fear like public speaking again.

"Hey," Emma started, she may have severe social anxiety but she still hated to see people upset or hurt. "Are you okay? The flight will be over before you know it." The brunette looked over at Emma but her face told her she didn't believe her. There was a sense of experience in the women's eyes, and as strange as it sounds Emma felt like the women had her own horror stories. She had the eyes of a haunted woman, always watching. Emma would know that look sense she saw it anytime she glanced in a mirror.

"No. You don't understand" the women snapped at her, and she could see Dom loosening his tie on the other side of her. It seemed like Emma was the only one who wasn't frightened by flying.

"Just try to relax and think of something else."

"Just. Please." The women gritted through her teeth and Emma winced.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to assume anything, but…you just seem so…uncomfortable. I wish I could help." Emma turned away glancing back out the window. There was a time when she would be able to talk to the women with no hesitation, and help her feel more relaxed. After all, it was what she spent almost 4 years studying, but now she never knew the right words too say. She had lost faith in the counseling. After all, they never could say anything to make her feel any safer.

The girl exhaled loudly next to her. "I'm sorry, I appreciate it just…past trauma's I guess."

"That I understand" Emma said turning back to face her.

"Perhaps," the women answered with a hint of disbelief. Emma wanted to judge her response, but shock her head. After all, Emma couldn't know what the girl had faced and who was she to assume that it couldn't be anything like her own experience.

"It's Lisa by the way, my name is Lisa." She clarified and Emma smiled in response. The girl already seemed to be relaxing a little bit, even if she was gripping her arm rests tightly.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa."

"Sorry, if I'm being rude, it's just flying." Lisa's shoulders shivered with some haunting memory.

" It's okay, I get it I guess, although I prefer to be in the air then on the ground, I know it's weird but I feel too exposed in a crowd." Lisa just stared at Emma silently. "Wow, just making myself sound like a loon." Emma muttered pushing back into her chair.

"No not at all. I think I understand to be honest. Like I said, flying makes me…super uncomfortable."

"Then, if I can ask, why are you doing it?"

"I didn't have a choice. I was away on business, when I heard that my father had a heart attack. I had to fly right back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope he's okay."

"Ya. The nurses say he's alright but I haven't had a chance to talk to him." Emma knew too well what it was like to lose a family, and she couldn't help the pain of loss in her chest. Life was just so short.

"What about you. " Lisa asked, clearly trying to change the subject. Emma was glad for the change as well she just wished it was in a different direction.

"Umm, to visit an old friend. I was a nanny for a while, and it's the little girl's birthday and I promised to be there."

"She must be really important to you."

"She is." Emma said her voice trailing off as she continued to pick at her nail polish absentmindedly.

"Something personal, I get it." Emma was going to comment when they were interrupted by Dom.

"Hey did you guys want anything? He gestured towards the attendants waiting patiently with the refreshments cart.

"Sure, I'll have a coffee."

"Oh…" Lisa joined "Coffee sounds great."

The rest of the flight went okay; Lisa and Emma talked non-stop about classes and work. Lisa seemed to be addicted to her job, but she could understand when Lisa explained that it deserved as a distraction from the world around her. Emma knew what that was like, and wanted to find something like that for herself, a way to escape from the nightmares and panic attacks. Even though Emma never mentioned her own personal 'past trauma' Emma couldn't help but get the feeling that Lisa would understand. In fact the two seemed like they could be best friends. It was a shame that after the plane landed, they might never see each other again. People were funny that way, trusting strangers more than they did their friends.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. We are beginning our initial decent and should be arrive within the next 20min. Please dispose of all trash, and turn of your electronic devices. Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed this flight."

Perfect. Emma thought to herself. Just a few more minutes, and another short flight, and she would be back Maria. She was nervous about facing her mother Jill, but her excitement to see Maria was too great. Hopefully she would be able to get the girl to say more than just a few words.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any of its characters. However, Characters such as Emma are of my own creation.

Chap 4:

The plane shook slightly as the wheels hit the pavement of the runway with a slight bounce, before speeding down the runway in an attempt to lower its speed. The captain's voice came over the speaker, sounding as if he was reading from a script. "Hello again, this is your captain. Please stay seated until we come to a full stop at the terminal. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with us. "

"Finally," Lisa exhaled with a relieved sigh. Emma couldn't help but smile at Lisa's immediate relief at being back on the ground. Emma felt the opposite her nerves and excitement growing quickly. She was starting to fidget, knowing that only one more flight and she would be in New York to see Maria. Granted that flight was two and a half hours long, but still in the end it would all be worth it and she felt her confidence in her choice growing.

"Do you have another flight?" Emma asked undoing her seatbelt and grabbing her backpack from between her feet.

"One more, and then this is all over."

"Same here." Emma said. "At least it's a short layover, the crowds kill me."

"I would take the crowd over flying any day," Lisa added causing Emma to chuckle.

"Well to each their own." Emma's voice trailed off as she glanced out the window. They were pulling up to the gate, and in a few minutes shed have to face the crowds again. Her body tensed up and she fought to control it.

"You really don't like crowds do you?" Lisa asked with concern and understanding.

"Only as much as you love flying." Lisa chuckled.

"Well, It wasn't too bad, I have to be honest. Thanks for keeping me distracted."

"No problem, I needed the distraction myself to be honest."

The plane came to a stop and almost instantly everyone bolted form their seats in a mad dash to be the first off the plane. It was just another one of those stupid, useless habits that were associated with flying.

"As if it gets them off any faster…" Lisa mumbled as if she could read Emma's thoughts.

"Don't worry, I got this" Dom said speaking to them for the first time sense the flight started. Emma felt like she may have been a little rude sense her and Lisa talked the whole way without including Dom. She didn't trust many men, but Dom didn't seem so bad. Especially as he grabbed Lisa's suitcase from the overhead baggage container, and held up the line of traffic behind him.

"Ladies first." He motioned slightly and Emma forced herself to smile back at him, even if it looked anything but natural. At least she was trying she thought to herself.

"Hey come on," A guy called from behind Dom, clearly unhappy with having to wait for the girls. Emma couldn't help but move a little bit slower just piss him off more. It was all about the little things, she thought to herself.

It seemed to take forever to get off the plane, but once she was finally in the terminal the overwhelming surge of the crowd had her moving with even more haste. Thankfully, the flight board was near her terminal, so she could attempt to figure out where her next flight would be. Her only major concern was the fact that Atlanta airport was missing any type of logical organization.

"Come on," she mumbled to herself as she scanned the boards.

"Need help?" Lisa asked, "Where to?"

"New York,"

"Oh…" Lisa said with a bit of pity. "Please tell me that it's not that one, it's been delayed two hours."

"No.." Emma prayed, but Lisa was right. It was her flight with the two hour delay. Her stomach tightened again and she felt her heart began to race and her head spinning. Two more hours minimum in this place? How was she supposed to handle this?

"Hey," Lisa said placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. I got a few hours before my flight leaves. Why don't we go get a drink or something?" Emma tried to find her voice but nothing would come out. Instead she simply nodded her head and walked away with Lisa.

Lisa spotted a place in the next terminal and the two women found a booth in the back corner. Emma could place her back to the wall and be away from all the crowds up at the bar. Lisa was a life saver, she thought to herself. At first, Emma had insisted on only water, but Lisa argued that something more was needed to calm her nerves and Emma caved into a pineapple vodka. And boy, was she glad she did. In fact Emma drank a few more drinks then she should have, but they did take the edge off, and combined with Lisa's conversation the wait was almost enjoyable.

Emma had started talking about school when she noticed Dom and some other guy walking in their direction. She stopped talking almost immediately as she watched them carefully from the corner of her eye. Standing next to his friend Dom looked even more menacing, with both men carrying the similar almost militant body type covered by the pricy tailored suit.

"Emma?" Lisa said "You were saying…"

"Right." Emma said switching here attention back to Lisa as Dom and his friend stopped at the bar. If she didn't learn to relax, then she was going to become a stalker herself. "Anyway, I was thinking of going back to school, I did a couple of semesters but I….had to drop and I think it's time to go back."

"You really should. I mean, as long as you feel up to it and know what you want to do its best to – " Lisa was cut off as Dom's voice cut through their conversation. "Hey. We were on the plane together, mind if my friend and I join you?" Emma was going to say yes, she did mind, but she wasn't given the chance. Dom sat down on the bench next to her, forcing her to move over to avoid being sat on, while his friend did the same on Lisa's side.

"I rather you didn't, we're not looking for anything and…"

"Don't be rude Amelia." Dom said looking straight at Emma. Emma froze in her spot her body starting to shake slightly. No one had called her by that name sense the accident that killed her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5:

Emma couldn't move, she tried to form words but nothing would come out.

"Emma what's going on?" Lisa reached towards her pocket but the other man's hand reached out grabbing her by the wrist.

"Please don't" the man muttered under his breath "at least not until you see this" The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture of something but Emma was barley aware of what was going on around her. Amelia. He had called her Amelia, not even Eric knew that that was her real name.

"My name is Emma." She said carefully.

"Come on now, we both know that's not true. Amelia."

"Carson?" Emma asked shaking. She knew this day would come. Carson wouldn't let her be without revenge for what she had done to him.

"Don't get me started about that pain in the ass." Dom said rolling his eyes. His buddy didn't seem too happy about the subject either, his hand still gripping Lisa's wrist tightly, but Lisa didn't seem to notice keeping her eyes fixed on the photo on the table.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this. We just met and…"

"Irony of the universe. Strangers, and yet so much in common." Dom pulled out a photo laying it down on the table. Emma glanced down, as Maria stared back at her from the paper, and the message was clear. The picture had been taken recently. They were using the little girl against her again. The monsters were going after someone she loved because of what she had done.

"See this does involve her Em, It involves Lisa, you, and our mutual friend, Jackson."

"No.." Lisa let out a soft squeak as her eyes began to water drawing Emma's attention.

"Don't…Don't start that Lisa, This isn't about hurting either of you, we just have some business to take care off so we can…wrap things up."

"Fine let's do it then, here is as good a place as any." Emma tried anything to keep her in a familiar surroundings. "What do we have to do? Sign some confidentiality papers and be on our way?"

"Nice try" Dom said, but this is a bit more complicated and requires a bit more privacy. But…just do as your told and we won't have an issue." Emma wanted to scream out at the top of her lungs, but she bit her lip holding it back. She was shocked by her own control, and the way her body quickly transferred to survival mode. She could do this she thought to herself, only if she took it a step at a time, wait for her opportunity and fight. Of course, Lisa didn't seem to have the same sense of clam in her eyes. Instead, she was angry, her face fixed in a nonverbal threat. Emma could tell she was a fighter, and nothing was going to keep her from fighting back. In Emma's mind that was an issue. If Lisa pissed these men off, Maria was the one in danger and Emma wasn't going to risk it.

"Lisa," Emma said pleadingly. "Just do what they say. Help me keep her safe." Emma said, sliding the picture of Maria forward. "Please trust me." Emma pleaded.

"You just want to go with them?" Lisa asked with disbelief. "If you knew who Jackson…"

"I do. And he's not the one who scares me. In fact none of these men here frighten me as much as the one who isn't here, Carson. If he's out there she's in trouble." Emma said pointing at the photo. I have to protect her."

"See Lisa, Emma understands all of this. She knows how this works. I'd hoped you had remembered as well."

"It's hard to forget." Lisa said bitterly, her glare divided between Emma and Dom. Emma could only hope that she would get a chance to explain everything to Lisa. She knew the kind of men these people were, and they wouldn't hesitate to hurt either them, nor would they hesitate to harm whoever it was on their photos.

A tear ran down Emma's check but she looked directly at Lisa. "Whoever is on that photo, is in trouble. If you want to protect them, we have to do as they say. I learned the hard way what happens when you don't listen to them."

Lisa stared at her silently, but she stopped pulling against the man's grasp and he let go.

"Good. Thank you Amelia for handling that."

"Don't call me that." Emma bit back through gritted teeth "My name is Emma."

Dom looked at Emma as if judging her attitude, wondering if she was going to be as compliant as she said. He must have decided that she wouldn't because he nodded his head. "Alright, Emma, Lisa. I'm going to need your plane tickets." Dom held out his hand. "Hand them over."

Emma hesitated only for a moment before reaching into her bag and pulling out her ticket to New York. She stared at it quietly. Was this really happening? Her chance at freedom about to be just handed over, and she wasn't even fighting back this time. Maybe Lisa's accusing glare was more justified then Emma had thought. She inhaled deeply and slide it across the table.

"Your doing the right thing" Dom assured her, but Emma just felt sick to her stomach. She glanced up at Lisa who was basically pleading with her to help her fight back but Emma couldn't keep eye contact. If only she could make Lisa understand.

Emma's hand unconsciously went to her stomach, and her leg began to throb faintly in memory of its past pain.

"Lisa?" Dom said with a thinning patience. "Come on." Emma watched Lisa's hands as she reached into her bag and pulled out her ticket handing it over to Dom.

"Good. Now, let's go. Our ride is waiting for us." Dom slipped the photos back into pocket with the tickets and slide out from the booth. Emma started to move past him but he put his handout. "Come on sweetheart, we don't want to miss our flight." Emma looked at Lisa who was refusing to get up from the booth. The other man reached out for Lisa's hand taking it tightly in his own and pulling her out to her feet. Dom hadn't moved and the intent was clear. She offered him her hand, allowing him to entangle his fingers with her own.

"That's a good girl." Dom smiled taking Emma's bag and swinging it over his own shoulder, while the other man took Lisa's suitcase. "Just smile and keep walking you two, we'll be out of here soon enough."

The four of them walked through the airport silently, the men keeping strong grips on the girl's hands. They stopped only once, when Dom handed the girls ticket over to two women. No one would even realize they were missing for a few more hours. How far away would they be when that happened? Would they even still be alive? Emma felt her heart collapsing and she sniffled slightly earning her a tighter squeeze in her hand. You have to get through the airport she told herself. Just hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6:

The four of them split up, Dom taking Emma and the other man pulling away Lisa. Even though Emma was afraid of Lisa causing a scene, she felt even more vulnerable to be alone with Dom. His hand was crushing hers, anchoring her to his side. If she pulled even slightly, his hand would squeeze tighter cutting off the circulation to her fingers.

"Where is he taking Lisa?" Emma mumbled.

"We'll see them soon enough." Dom said. "Don't want to be too obvious. You're both high profile. Made it to the top of our list."

"What list?" Emma started but Dom shook his head with a slight smirk.

"There's a place and time for that Emma." They both fell silent after that, as Dom lead her through the airport back in and out of terminals, before taking her outside of the checkpoint and towards the parking garage. Inside the airport she had felt a sense of safety, as if someone would notice her, notice that something was wrong but with each step away from the airport she felt her muscle start to shake.

"Alright Emma? Those panic attacks still haven't gone away have they."

"No…" she chocked out.

"Keep it together, a few moments longer, and you can have your meds." Emma glance dup at him puzzled.

"I told you Emma, I don't want to hurt you. That's not the point of this."

"Then what…" she started stopping with a slight yelp of shock and pain as he tightened his grip to crushing temporarily.

"Not the time…" he reiterated as they stepped closer towards a police car. Emma's heart sped up, it looked like someone was in the driver's seat, maybe this was her chance to be noticed, but where was Lisa and the other guy?, she needed them to stop everyone at once if she was going to save herself and Maria. After all, as she argued with the counselors, she hadn't been the one to save Maria. Sure, she gave herself over to Carson, but that only got one enemy away from her. Jackson was going to take Maria straight to the bad guys, but he somehow changed his mind. Jackson saved her while Emma was still a victim. She knew she didn't do anything; it was Jackson who saved her. She couldn't escape one man, let alone these two and whoever else may be wherever they were going.

Emma whipped at her tears with her free hand. This wasn't fair, none of this was fair, why did this have to happen? Her mind was spiraling and she knew it, but she glanced away from the officer's vehicle, earning a chuckle.

"You're smart Emma, but in this case, that's my vehicle."

"You stole a…" Emma trailed off. These people worked with Jackson. He had told her that they did high profile jobs, that they had people in all stages of the justice system. The way Dom carried himself, the almost militant appearance was too obvious. "No…you didn't steal it you're a cop. You bastard, you're supposed to protect people."

"I am, Emma, We just disagree on who those people should be. Now let's go." Dom moved her closer to the car and she could see that the man in the driver's seat was the one who had walked off with Lisa. Emma swallowed carefully, Lisa herself was nowhere to be seen.

Dom pushed Emma against the car and pulled her hands behind her back handcuffing them together, tight enough to lock but not tight enough to cause severe discomfort. He opened the door to the back seat and helped her into the vehicle. Dom shut the door locking it behind her and she hung her head between her knees trying to take deep breath to keep of the panic.

"Where's Lisa…" she muttered over and over again, "What did you do to her?"

"Emma, please." Dom said opening the door to the front seat. Emma moved as close as could towards the cage separating her from the driver. "Where is Lisa?" she asked chocking back her fear, trying to sound more confident.

"Vin..What did you do with the girl?"

"Bitch bit me." Vin said rubbing his hand. She expected Dom to go off with anger, and Emma slid back against her seat, but instead he laughed.

"You knew she was a fighter." He said fighting back more laughter. "Relax Em, Lisa's fine. Vin knows what he's doing." Dom dropped Emma's backpack on the floor and slide into the passenger's seat. "Get comfortable Emma, we got a long ride ahead of us."

"I don't get it. Where is Lisa?" Emma asked again.

"Emma." Dom said his voice sounding void of patience "I've had a really, really long flight and now a long ride ahead of us. Lisa is in the back, she's fine. And if you keep your mouth running, you can join her shortly." Emma wanted to say something, but she was sure that Dom wasn't joking about his threat.

"Vin, Get us out of here. I need a drink." Dom's demeanor had changed almost instantly. When they were walking he had at least acknowledged her questions, talking to her calmly, but now that she was in the car he dismissed her so quickly like she didn't exist. He began tugging at his tie until he could pull it off, and began digging through the glove box. He pulled out a pistol and checked the barrel and kissing it. "I feel so empty without my baby." He said checking the safety before sliding it into a holster on his hip. Vin just smirked at him and shock his head. "You have issues you know that?" Vin said with a chuckle, as put the car in gear and began backing out of the parking spot.

Emma glanced out the window watching as the world began to pass by, where were they going? How was she supposed to get away, and was Lisa really okay? Emma's heart was pounding out of her chest, and she felt sick. This just wasn't fair. None of this had been fair, and yet here she was again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7:

Jackson shifted in the beat up seat trying to avoid the loose springs of the old lemon he was driving today. It was a hard adjustment to have to make, but it was essential that every day he had a different car and a different spot to keep an eye on Emma's apartment. If he wasn't' careful then someone would notice him sitting there, and he couldn't risk that. Not only would it terrify the shit out of Emma if she knew she was being watched, but with his old job still chasing him down, he had no choice but stay out of sight if he wanted to survive. Of course, Staying out of sight was key to his survival. Between the cops and his old employers, staying low-key was top priority, and yet he hadn't been able to run away completely.

Running away was the logical move. If he was searching for himself then he would set up an immediate surveillance for the scene of the crime. It was after the situation that he chose to quit his job, only his job was more of a…lifelong commitment. He was constantly looking over his shoulder. His logic screamed at him to just stop being stupid and return to the nearest safe house. Dom and Vin would fight for him no matter what, they were a loyal, highly respected bunch and part of him did feel like he was betraying them. Still, this new sense of loyalty and emotion was stirring in him. It wasn't something as stupid as love, but it wasn't hate. Lisa triggered something, and Emma found and exposed that emotional wound.

It was…both frustrating and confusing and that was the attraction to Emma. He hadn't felt anything sense he was a teenage boy, and yet she made him feel something strong and destructive. Guilt. Even when he killed those assholes who called themselves his parents had felt nothing, not a sense of revenge, or safety, nor justice and least of all guilt. Jackson shook his head trying to kill his mind. He hadn't thought about his parents since the moments after he killed them. It was just another way that Emma had caused him to look back onto his life and question what had happened through the years. All the murders, the robberies, the tortures. It was a sickening depression, but it was a curiosity, a questioning. What if everything he had done had been wrong?

That burning curiosity was why he had stayed. Emma had started something and he had to know why, and yet he couldn't gather up the courage to talk. The guilt that wanted him to talk to her was the same guilt that kept him away. For the past 3 years he had been conducting stakeouts and surveillance session. At first he only had to check on her, to make sure she was still alive and there. But lately, he hadn't been able to stay away, sitting in his car every day for hours watching her house intently. He had watched her leaving in the mornings, kissing Eric on the cheek before he left for work, then triple bolting herself inside her apartment.

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before rubbing his jaw absentmindedly. He had to clear his mind, and perhaps a nice shave and hot shower would help. Emma didn't seem to be home today, which was strange for her, but it did happen on occasion. Lately he had started to see college flyers in Emma's mail, and it seemed like she was starting to consider returning to school. It would be good for her, he thought, a chance for her to get back to normal again.

Jackson sat up in his seat and focused in on Emma's window. Eric was pacing nervously by the window and was talking into what seemed to be a phone. It was hard to get a good look from where he was. His position was intended to guard the outside of the apartment, and keep an eye out for any other surveillance teams, not spy on what was going on inside her apartment. Still, he could see the something was clearly not right with Eric. He was upset, and his body position was off for him. It seemed like he was arguing with someone one, but he was barley a silhouette against the pale curtains. Jackson could almost feel the wrongness in the air, and he returned to scanning the surroundings.

Nothing seemed out of place but he knew better. Anyone who was halfway decent was able to blend perfectly into their surroundings. Sometimes it was too perfect. That's what you had to look for. See humans were by nature individual, and unique. They were strange and different, and a trained eye could spot these differences. However, a trained agent would be determined to blend in, and blend in a little too well. They fit perfectly into the scene, with perfect manners, and perfect movements. Sort of like the businessman standing on the straight corner, a briefcase by his feet, Bluetooth in ear, and PDA in hand. No one would think twice about seeing him on such a busy street where numbers of people walked by in suits, ignoring the stereotypical business man void of any human eccentricities.

Jackson glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled. The Jackson they knew never had a single hair out of place, but now the mop on his head, and the stubble on his chin, created a moderate disguise that would at least reduce his ability to be recognized from a distant. Jackson smirked back at the mirror, as determination returned to his face. It would be good to have business again he thought, as he opened the door to the car, and blended in with the human traffic moving towards the not-so-obvious business man. If he couldn't beat the guilt out of his mind, maybe he could beat it out of the business man.

**Author's Note: So, What do you think? Do you want to see me more in Jackson's POV? Let me know in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8:

Emma watched through the window trying to make sense of where she was. They had left the Atlanta airport but had turned so many times, by so many empty back roads that it was impossible to even guess about where they were. If they even were still in the same state. She had no idea what time it was or how long they had been driving. No sense of time, no sense of location. The only thing she knew for sure was that each second was a fight against a panic attack and that the burning in her shoulder was getting worse and almost unbearable.

She tried to readjust her arms again, but the handcuffs were holding her arms back at such an odd angle for too long. No matter how she shifted she couldn't find a comfortable position to relive the pain. Emma struggled more with frustration but it only seemed to get worse. She tried to bite her lip but a sharp gasp of pain escaped despite herself. Her eyes grew wide in terror as Dom shifted in his seat to turn towards her. She meant to stay quiet and not disturb him, but it just hurt.

"You alright back there?" Dom asked glancing up at the rearview mirror. Emma could see his eyes looking back at her through the reflection. She nodded a little too eagerly and glanced away avoiding the eye contact. Dom let out a frustrated sigh.

"Vin, pull over when you get the chance."

"Everything alright?" Vin asked darting a glance over at him quickly.

"Ya, just need a stretch. And I'm tired of your driving, you're slower than an old woman." Vin smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Don't make me kick your ass." Vin said with laughter as he slowed the car down and maneuvered it off the road.

"Like you could" Dom said with a giant grin.

"I guess we'll see later tomorrow night."

"It would be a week with your driving." The two kept laughing as they opened their doors and exited the vehicle. Emma couldn't believe it. Here the two were kidnapping two women in a police car, and yet they were laughing like it was full of enjoyment and fun. The two acted like best friends, maybe even brothers. Vin leaned against the side of the car just out of Emma's sight, and Dom began to open the door to the backseat.

Emma tried to back up against the closed door, but the seatbelt across her chest and lap kept her in place.

"Enjoying the ride?" Dom asked pulling the door open and leaning in to talk to her. Emma didn't know what to say, and chose to just keep her mouth shut. Dom reached forward and Emma recoiled even more into the seat.

"Relax," he said rolling his eyes as he leaned across her. Emma's heart was racing as she tried to relax, but she was finding it impossible. Dom lingered for a moment and she wondered if he could hear or feel her heartbeat. She was afraid of what he might do, but he did nothing. Instead he grabbed the buckle of her seat belt and released it easing it off her shoulder as he pulled back.

"Well, what's the problem?" he asked when she didn't move. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought you'd like to stretch a bit." Emma considered it for a bit before nodding her head. She didn't trust being with him out in the opening, there was nowhere to run, no one to help and he could kill her in a heartbeat. Then again, he could kill her in the car just as easily.

"Good. Let me help you." Dom grabbed her arm and she had to fight the urge to wince from the stiffness in her arms as he pulled her from the car carefully.

"Now, are you going to be honest Emma, and tell me what the issue is? You're clearly in pain." Emma started at him quietly considering all the possibilities, and thinking over her response carefully, as Dom pushed her back against the car.

"My shoulders," she said trying to move the stiffness out of them. "Sir." She added, planning every word carefully.

"Promise to behave and not run off?" Emma nodded carefully.

"Alright, turn around, and we'll get those cuffs of you." Emma did as she was told, standing quietly facing the car. Where are we? She thought to herself again scanning her surroundings. Dom removed the handcuffs and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said turning back around rotating her shoulders and stretching her arms trying to remove the stiffness.

"You should have spoken up. I didn't intend to leave them on that long." Emma stood silently rubbing her wrists, watching Dom's body movements but not his eyes.

"Christ. I told you, I'm not going to hurt you if I don't have to. That's not how I work."

"What about Lisa?" she asked trying to make her voice sound confident.

"First off." Dom said stepping back to give her a little bit more space. "That was Vin, not me. And she didn't behave, Second of all, she's fine."

"How do I know that. We've been in the car for hours, and I haven't talked to or seen her. You could be lying."

Dom watched her carefully with his intense eyes, as if he was reading her every thought and movement, and then simply nodded.

"Vin. Give me the keys." Emma couldn't see Vin on the otherside of the car, but Dom reached up and caught the keys without ever looking away.

"Wanna see Lisa? Fine." Dom turned away from her and headed towards the trunk. She wasn't sure if she should move or do anything, but she decided that she really needed to know if Lisa was safe. She stepped forward slowly and stood by Dom as he opened the trunk.

"Hello Lisa? How are you feeling?"

Lisa groaned as the light hit her eyes and Emma instantly felt bad about complaining of her own stiffness. Lisa's arms were tied behind her back, with a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Her ankles were bound and she was curled up into a weird position. Emma didn't even think about what she was doing before she reached towards Lisa to grab the duct tape around her mouth. Dom's hand was faster and grabbed her wrist before she could do anything. Her breath caught in her chest and she swallowed loudly.

"What are you doing?"

"I...We…I mean you, should let her out. We've traveled for hours, and your switching drivers, so I doubt we're close."

"And?"

"She could get hurt. If you're worried about the two of us together than we can switch places…it's not fair if..." Emma stopped instantly as Dom started laughing quietly.

"You would ride in the trunk? For this woman you have never met?' Emma didn't hesitate before nodding her head.

"You really are something…" Dom said staring at her. "Fine" he said letting go of her wrist.

"Lisa can ride in the backseat with Vin, you're up front with me."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"I don't want you to be together, and I'm not putting you in the trunk." Dom reached forward pulling off the duct tape on Lisa's mouth. Emma waited for her to scream but she did nothing. In fact she had barely moved since they had opened the trunk.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked concerned.

"Vin," Dom asked as if he was talking to a little kid. "What did you give her?" Vin walked over taking a drag from his cigar. His hair was cut short like Dom's but a bit longer. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of polarized sunglasses. He was dressed in a black suit and Emma couldn't help but think about how much he looked like a chauffeur.

"Just a mild sedative. She'll be fine." Dom rubbed his temples. "You and drugs" he mumbled. Help me put her into the back seat. The dirt roads ahead are going to be too rough to keep her back there. You can sit with her."

"Why do I have to babysit?"

"Cause I said so. Now let's go."

Vin and Dom helped Lisa into the backseat carefully, untying her ankles but keeping her arms bound. Lisa barley moved, struggling so weakly that it didn't even bother them. Emma just stood by and watched with concern in her eyes.

"I swear." Vin started "She's fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Seriously, Em. This guy is a genius when it comes to any type of drug, sedatives, addictive, venoms, you name it this guy knows it."

"Aww…you honor me Sir Domino." Vin said with a childish smirk. "But we should get moving."

"Right you are." Dom buckled Lisa in and leaned her against the door before Vin slid in next to her. He then moved to the front passenger door and pulled it open.

"After you." He said motioning to the seat. Emma hung her head sliding into the seat and buckling herself up.

"I don't need to tie your hands again do I?"

"No." Emma said. "Not as long as Maria's in danger."

"You're a good person Emma, don't forget that. " Dom said closing the door behind her and moving to the driver's seat.

Dom started the car, but she couldn't convince herself to talk. Instead she leaned her head against the door. "You'll get over it." Dom muttered. Emma didn't respond as Dom pulled back out onto the road. Dom tried to imitate conversation several times but Emma simply ignored him. She was frustrated with his belief that she would she do whatever he said whenever he said. She wasn't being complaint because she wanted to, but because she had to, not for her own sake, but Maria's. Emma tried to stay awake, watching as the scenery flew by, but after several more hours, and a sunset, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, and feel fast asleep on the car door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9:

Jackson watched the businessman with a careful eye. The man was trying to look confidant, but there was something about the way he was constantly shifting his gaze, taping his fingers against his leg, and the way he fumbled with his PDA. He must have been a newbie, someone just learning the trade. So why was he watching for Emma? Sure it was three years later, but between him and her secrets, they should have kept at least a moderately experienced surveillance on the house. At least that's what he would have done if he was still manager.

He missed his position, the clarity of fact, and ease. The mental challenge, and the predictability. All these emotions he was dealing with were too much unlike him. They were confusing and messy, not clean and clear like he needed. They didn't fit into a mold or formula, and he didn't know how to handle them You need to focus he told himself. Get away from here, and get back to what you do best. But first, First he had to make sure that Emma was okay. Jackson cursed himself before forcing eye contact with the businessman. Jackson glanced away almost immediately, looking around everywhere but him as if he was trying not to be seen as watching the businessman. This businessman was a novice, and would follow a novice protocol. He began moving towards a dark ally and Jackson couldn't help but smirk. So predictable, he thought to himself.

Jackson followed towards an alley, acting as if he had no idea that the businessman had disappeared around the corner. Was he really that stupid? Jackson asked himself. Sure enough, as Jackson passed the alley's entrance the businessman lurched forward, pulling Jackson into the darkness. Jackson feigned being shocked as the man put him in a rear-chokehold wrapping his arm tight around his neck. Jackson even played the idiot, pulling the arm down, while lifting his chin. One thing he learned through his own experience is that people are willing to say more when they think they have the power.

"Who are you?" the man ordered in Jackson's ear. "Why are you watching me?" The man's voice may have sounded confident, but he was shaking, and his grip wasn't nearly as strong as it should have been. Jackson pretended to gasp as he pulled against the man's arm.

"Answer me!" he ordered starting to sound desperate. "Did Jackson send you?" So that was it Jackson thought to himself. He had been assigned to watch for Jackson, but clearly wasn't given a clear picture. His lack of a shave would only keep him hidden from a distant, but this was different. It would seem as if he was placed there for Jackson's distraction, a red herring. In other words, this man would know nothing.

Jackson couldn't stop the rage that building inside him. The last few minutes of his life had been a waist. His mind wasn't thinking clearly, his world was collapsing around him, and they had sent this idiot for him. It was insulting. Jackson moved without thinking, dropping one of his hands to grab the knife at his belt. He pulled it out and stabbed the blade into the businessman's leg.

The man let out an initial gasp of pain, but he was muffled by his own shock. Jackson moved quickly in a fluid motion, twisting the blade in the man's leg as he pushed up on the arm freeing himself from the poor chokehold. Jackson yanked out the blade and watched as the man crumbled to the floor. The man grasped his leg where blood was flowing as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Had Jackson been himself at the moment he might have realized that the man didn't even reach for his gun as Jackson kicked him in the side, before bending down and pulling him up into a sitting position by his blazer.

"Who sent you? What do they want with Emma?" Jackson ordered with harsh whisper only inches from the man's ear.

"I don't know!" the man mumbled stumbling over his words. "They. They just said to wait, and that Jack…Jackson would know who it was. He would understand! Just please let me go! I thought you were someone else, I didn't know!." His babbling wasn't helping Jackson any so he drove his fist into the man's gut causing a loud groan of pain.

"Tell me everything!" he ordered.

"I don't know anything I swear! The man insisted, but Jackson didn't stop as he punched him again, and again, and again. The man still didn't answer, only crying from the pain, but Jackson didn't care. The part of his brain that was usually in control was gone as he hit and hit and hit the man again with full force, not stopping even once the man fell limp.

When Jackson finally stopped, it felt as if hours had gone by. He was exhausted and empty as he pulled away from the body resting against the brick siding of some building. His arms and jacket were covered in blood, and the site of it sent him to shakes. What is happening to me? Jackson thought as he tried to catch his breath, feeling like his chest was caving in. Was this a panic attack? Is this what they felt like?" he thought to himself with disgust. It had been so long since he had them, his last attack being the night before he removed his parents from his life. The thoughts soon followed after, feeling of disgust and uselessness. He was stupid, alone, insignificant, invisible, unimportant. The words floated through his mind in incoherent strings but he couldn't listen to them. He had spent so many years erasing the dark sides of his mind and yet he snapped.

He had been careless, too messy of an attack with too much aggression and rage. The man, no…he thought, the body, was a mess, deformed and destroyed. He had covered himself with evidence, and any moment now, some innocent traveler could walk past them and see the two of them there. He had to do something about the body, move it hide it, get himself cleaned up, or do something, but he couldn't think straight.

One step at a time, he told himself recalling how he had overcome these attacks in the past. He had to hide the body. Get it out of site, loose the bloodied jacket, and clean up the blood on him. Then he would wait till Eric left the house, and see if there was anything in there for him.

Gathering whatever strength he could from years of practice and muscle memory, Jackson quickly got to work.


End file.
